Depois da Chuva vem o Sol
by J. Kayra
Summary: COMPLETA!Sakura é uma adolescente normal e tem uma vida normal...So q o dia antes de seu aniversário ñ é tão normal assim, é bastante catastrofico logo pela manhã... Confiram!
1. Default Chapter

**P.S.: Td mundo sabe q SCC ñ me pertence, mas se um dia eu dê balão nos personagens de SCC eu aviso XXD.**

**Gente sou nova na área e essa é minha primeira fic então espero q entendam se estiver ruim e msm assim ñ deixem de comentar ;-)**

**Bjão!**

Depois da Chuva vem o Sol...

Ai, estou atrasada! – exclama Sakura ao acordar com seu pai chamando-a.

Você tem que parar com essa mania de ir dormir tarde, porque nunca consegue acordar com o despertador e acaba se atrasando. – pondera Fushitaka.

Eu sei! – suspira Sakura ao afirmar.

"Mais o que eu posso fazer?" Pensa Sakura meio triste. "Além do mas, agora que estou no colegial trabalho numa lanchonete quando saiu da escola e ainda tenho que fazer as tarefas da escola quando chego." Sakura fica cada vez mais desanimada ao pensar tais coisas.

O que era incrível já que Sakura vivia sempre animada. Bem, isso quando Toya não resolvia chamar ela de "monstrenga". Aí era briga na hora.

Como estava atrasada Sakura se arruma mais que depressa, pois além de estar atrasada tinha combinado com Tomoyo de se encontrarem mais cedo na escola para poderem ver um dos filmes que Tomoyo havia filmado muito a contra gosto de Sakura. Mas por conhecer Sakura tão bem, Tomoyo não acreditou realmente que ela iria acordar cedo e realizar o combinado.

O dia transcorreu normalmente, Sakura foi a escola, depois ao trabalho (sempre com Tomoyo a filma-la, andando de patins enquanto atendia os clientes e anotava seus pedidos) e fez as tarefas da escola indo dormir muito tarde, pois naquele dia os professores pegaram pesado nas tarefas.

O dia seguinte não foi tão normal quanto o anterior. Este reservava grandes surpresas para Sakura. Esse definitivamente não era seu dia...

Ela esqueceu-se que seu pai iria viajar a trabalho e não poderia acorda-la. Nem ele nem Kero, que Sakura deixou com Tomoyo a pedido de tal. Então a única pessoa que sobrou para acorda-la foi Toya.

Para variar Sakura não conseguiu acordar com o despertador, pois ontem fora dormir mais tarde do que nos outros dias. Já eram 15 min para as 7hs enquanto Toya tentava acordar Sakura, que deveria chegar no colégio 7hs. Toya já estava perdendo a paciência. Já tinha chamado, já tinha gritado, até sacolejado Sakura. Mas nada dela acordar, pelo visto ela dormia "feito uma pedra". Então Toya resolveu usar uma de suas últimas armas: jogar um copo d'água nela!

Ele desceu pegou o copo com água e foi para o quarto da irmã. Quando estava a ponto de joga-lo em seu rosto quando...

_Continua..._

**Espero q tenham gostado e por favor comentem!**


	2. 2º cap

**Oi, povex! **

**To triste, pois só uma pessoa comentou na fic mas... É a vida.**

**Então k estou eu com o 2º cap. dessa fic.**

**Bem, quem por um acaso leu a fic mas ñ comentou por ñ ter cadastro no site é só mandar o comentário pro meu e-mail, tah? **

**Então eu vou responder agora o único comentário da fic:**

**Hiro-chan: Ois! Minina tenha calma! O q o Toya vai fazer com a pobre da Sakura esta nesse cap. Então ñ perca tempo e confira! Só ñ esqueça de comentar, hauhauhauahuauhauuh **

**Por favor, sejam caridosos comigo e comentem na fic. Ter comentario, nem q seja pra criticar, é mto importante. Principalmente quando é sua primeira fic. Como é no meu caso. Só ñ disse issu no 1° cap pq eu tava me acostumandu com a forma de postar do FFtion. E quandu ñ se fala ingles (nem intende nem uma virgula) fica meio complicado, já q o site é td em ingles. **

**P.S.: Os personagens de SCC ñ me pertecem.**

**Então, bjus! E brigada por tarem lendu minha fic! **

_Cap. 2 – Depois da Chuva vem o Sol... _

Toya estava a ponto de jogar o copo d'água no rosto de Sakura, quando essa se mexe e cai da cama, batendo o cotovelo no pé de Toya. Que ura de dor, sem saber se ajuda Sakura ou se a xinga. Tomando pela raiva Toya só fuzila Sakura com os olhos. Já que está acabou acordando com a queda.

Acordada e dolorida, Sakura pede mil desculpas a Toya. Que sai pisando duro, só que antes de fechar a porta do quarto, ele fala:

- Para uma monstrenga até que você sabe ser educada! – E sai do quarto antes que tenha que correr para se proteger da fúria de Sakura ao escutar aquilo.

Depois disso, as coisas não melhoraram para Sakura.

Ela chegou atrasada na escola, sorte que a professora deixou ela entrar na sala só por causa do teste que estava aplicando na turma. E neste Sakura sentiu que tinha se dado muito mal, já que era teste surpresa e ela odiava matemática.

Só que o catastrófico dia de Sakura não acabou ai.

No trabalho, enquanto carregava uma bandeja com um milkshake que um cliente tinha pedido, escorregou e acabou derramando o milkshake em cima dela e ainda sujando um cliente. Por causa disso estava toda suja, a lanchonete em que trabalhava tinha deixado uma má empresam nos novos clientes, o milkshake perdido seria descontado do salário de Sakura já que esta não estava, mas em condições de trabalhar, e como isso aconteceu logo no começo do expediente dela, seria descontado um dia de trabalho dela. Como se não bastasse tudo isso aconteceu logo num dia antes de seu aniversário...

Mas mesmo com um dia catastrófico como este Sakura não predeu o animo já que tinha esperanças que o dia seguinte fosse melhor. Pois sabia que e Kero estava aprontando alguma coisa com Tomoyo, só não sabia o que era...

_Continua..._


	3. 3º cap

**Gente, eu pretendia q esse fosse o último cap. Da minha fic, pra vcs se verem logo livre de mim. Mas, por causa de vcs q lêem e comentam na minha fic eu vou fazer ela com alguns cap a mais. Tive umas idéias pra fic e esse cap pode ter saído meio ruim pq eu ñ tava com akela espiração. Mas achu q ficou melhor do q os outros cap. E vai ter uma hora q eu vou precisar de uma ajuda de vcs, mas quando chegar la eu aviso**

**Vou ficar por aki, então continuem lendo.**

**Bjão**

**Lillyth-chan:** _Oi miga! __Brigadinha, eu já consegui mudar issu. Mas msm assim. Bigadu! Bjus!_

**Satsume:** _Oi! Relaxa minina! O importante é q vc comentou, neh! E eu vou aumentar esse cap., e infelizmente ñ vai ter uma diferenciação mto grande da história. O projeto era esse msm, de ficar bastante parecido so q uns tempos depois da captura das cartas, etc. E o q o Kero ta aprontando com a Tomoyo vai vir mas pela frente e sim o Shaoran vai aparecer, se ele ñ aparecesse ñ seria uma fic de SCC, certo! E obrigada por elogiar minha narração, eu fiz o melhor q pude (tb numa produção de texto valendo 2 pts, e eu so tirei 1,29 pts ¬¬). Bjos!_

**Etecetera:** _Oi! Obrigada pelo elogio! E eu sempre procuro revisar a fic pra ñ acontecer esse tipo de coisa. E particularmente odeio ler uma fic assim. Mas as vezes foi uma palavra q passou batido por issu peço mil desculpas (e eu digito rápido sim e sou bem afobada na hora de digita). Ahh, eu adoro CPM (apesar de antigamente eu ser tapada o suficiente pra odiar). E eu tb gostei de vc. Bjus e ñ deixe e confirir minha fic! _

**AnaLu:** _Olha, comigo ta td blz! E eu achu q devemos ter cuidado com o q fazemos pra ñ corremos o risco de nos arrepender, mas ñ sempre conseguimos. E q bom q vc ta gostando da fic. Eu aparticularmete to achandu uma bosta.Olha eu ñe ntendi direito sua prosposta mais eu topo! Hauhauhaahu! Bjão!_

**Misaogap:** _Q bom q vc esta gostando e o NOSSO lobinhu vai aparecer logo sim! Obrigada por comentar, bjão!_

Depois da chuva vem o Sol...

(Capítulo 3)

Sakura abriu os olhos sem o menos esforço. Não sabia o porque de acordar tão subitamente. Nem escutara o despertador tocar. Ao constatar isso resolveu ver onde estaria o despertador. Encontrou-o perfeitamente ao em cima de sua cabeceira. O que estranhou muito, já que sempre que ele tocava, Sakura normalmente o jogava no chão para ele parar de tocar.

Foi quando reparou na hora. Foi por isso q não tinha acordado com o despertador. Ele não tinha despertado, porque ainda eram 5hs e 30min e o despertador era programar para as 6hs e 15min já q a aula começava às 7hs e 30min. Surpreendeu-se muito ao constatar isso, já que ela só costumava a acordar antes da hora sem ser chamada quando tinha uma premonição em forma de sonho. O que não era o caso.

Acho melhor não ficar se preocupando muito com isso, mais tarde com certeza descobriria o motivo. E como achou que ainda estava muito cedo para levantar, ficou deitada mais um pouco. Deitada de barriga pra cima e olhando para o teto, Sakura se lembrou de Shaoran. Suspirou. Como estava com saudade de Shaoran. Mesmo com as cartas, e-mail e telefonemas trocados quase todo o dia, sentia falta de passearem de mãos dadas enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Sentiu falta de seus beijos e até de ficar rubra quando ele lhe lançava um olhar malicioso. Deu um sorriso melancólico ao se lembrar dele dizendo que não ficaria mais do que dois meses em Hong Kong.

Sakura escutou o despertador e ficou surpresa como o tempo passou rápido já que ela estava pressa em seus pensamentos. Desligou o despertador e foi se arrumar, pensando em aproveitar seu dia de folga e escrever uma carta ou um e-mail para ele.

Sakura descia as escadas quando escuta o seu celular(1) tocar. Gira nos calcanhares e volta para seu quarto. Atende o celular e acha estranho que seja o Kero:

Alô!... Kero!... Tem certeza de que esta tudo bem?... Mas se é isso ou vou faltar também e cuido dela, Kero!... Ma... Ta!... Só que no final da aula eu passo aí... Até mais tarde então! Tchau! – suspira ao desligar o celular. Mesmo com Kero falando que não era nada de mais e para ela não se preocupar, ela estava preocupada. Afinal, Tomoyo era sua amiga...

Sakuraaaaa! – Toya berra, achando que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Não precisa gritar, Toya! Eu não sou surda! – ela berra mais auto que ele em resposta. Como já tinha decidido passar na casa de Tomoyo para vê-la achou melhor não ficar pensando muito no assunto mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria "esquecer" durante a aula.

* * *

Tomoyo prestou atenção em Kero falando com Sakura:

Sakura?... A Tomoyo pediu para mim te ligar para avisar que ela vai faltar à aula hoje e falar para você não se preocupar, pois ela está bem... Está, ela só esta um pouco febril... Não, Sakura!... Agora eu sei porque ela relutou tanto em te avisar. Ela não quer que você falte, então nem pense nisso!... Ta, no final da aula tudo bem!... Tchau! – Kero suspirou e sorriu para Tomoyo. –Exatamente como você previu, Tomoyo!

Tomoyo ri um pouco e responde:

Eu sabia! Ela queria faltar para cuidar de mim! A Sakura não muda! Sempre se preocupando com os outros!

Realmente! Mas vamos, que ainda temos esperar o _moleque_ no aeroporto. – disse Kero fechando a cara ao se lembrar do _moleque_.

É verdade! Deixe-me só trocar de roupa e pedir para a Yuki(2) verificar se o quarto de hospedes está pronto, Kero! – assim que terminou de falar, Tomoyo saiu da sala de vídeo(3) e se dirigiu a seus aposentos.

* * *

Sakura percorreu o trajeto todo de sua casa até a escola pensando se Tomoyo estaria bem. Como não tinha tempo de passar na casa dela antes da escola resolveu ir ao final da aula, aproveitava e convidada às meninas para irem vê-la junto consigo.

Quando Sakura chegou na escola e entrou em sua sala de aula. Foi acompanhada dos olhares meio surpresos de suas amigas.

O que houve Sakura? Você só chega cedo quando é seu dia de arrumar a sala! – fala Rika não escondendo a curiosidade.

A Rika tem razão Sakura! O aconteceu? – Completa Chiharu não conseguindo se controlar de curiosidade.

Sakura se dirige a sua cadeira pendura a mochila e se volta para suas amigas com um sorriso rosto.

E por que teria que acontecer algo para eu chegar cedo na escola uma vez na vida? – pergunta para suas amigas com uma sobrancelha erguida, querendo saber a resposta para tal pergunta tanto quanto suas amigas.

Não sei Sakura! Mas que é estranho, ah isso é! – responde Rika.

Vai ver Sakura foi abduzida por alienígenas ontem à noite antes de dormir e quando a devolveram ela se viu em sua cama hoje cedo e ela estava sem o menor sinal de sono... – diz Naoko com os olhos brilhando.

Aí! Já bastava o Yamazaki agora é a Naoko! – comenta Rika inconformada.

Chiharu e Sakura que assistiam a cena riram delas duas. Sakura achava normal a Naoko de vez em quando viaja um pouco, já que desde de que começou a escrever(4) passou a ter um excesso imaginação. Só agradeceu mentalmente que ela não tivesse dito, invés de alienígenas, fantasmas. Só de pensar nisso, Sakura se arrepiou. Achou melhor falar sobre visitar a Tomoyo, que não estava se sentindo bem, antes que o professor entrasse na sala e ela não tivesse tempo de falar sobre isso.

Meninas, hoje de manhã Tomoyo me ligou avisando que iria faltar! – disse Sakura – Ela disse que estava bem, só não se sentia muito disposta. – explicou ao ver a cara confusa das meninas, que logo mudaram para preocupação, quando Sakura terminou de falar.

Estranho Tomoyo nunca é de passar mal. – disse Rika não conseguindo esconder a preocupação. – Tem certeza que ela estava bem, Sakura? Como estava a voz dela no telefone?

Sakura ficou pensativa. Não tinha falado com Tomoyo, e sim com Kero. Mas como as meninas não sabiam da existência dele, então não podia falar que foram ele que avisara. Como já tinha dito que _Tomoyo _ligara para ela, tinha que arrumar uma resposta para a pergunta de Rika.

A voz dela só estava um pouco rouca. Acho que ela esta bem sim. – reponde Sakura com um leve tom de preocupação na voz, estava preocupada se as meninas engoliriam a mentira dela – Eu falei que iria passar no final da aula na casa dela para ver como ela está. Vocês querem vir comigo? – Pergunta Sakura sorrindo de leve.

É claro, Sakura! – responde Naoko pelas amigas.

Bom dia, turma! – cumprimenta o professor Terada.

Ao escutar a voz do professor todos os alunos se dirigem a suas cadeiras e se sentam esperando o começo da aula. Assim começou mais um dia de Sakura...

* * *

Tem certeza de que ela não vai ficar chateada por isso?

Se ela ficar, não vai durar muito tempo. Eu acho que ela vai adorar! Não só a festa, mas também a surpresa. – comentou, deixando ele mais seguro do que estavam fazendo.

Já está tudo organizado? – perguntou não contendo a felicidade.

Não, ainda falta arrumar algumas coisas. Por isso eu pedi para Ele distrai-la um pouco. – ela respondeu.

Ele já esta aqui? – perguntou. Sorriu ao ver ela confirmar com a cabeça. Estava ansioso para chegar logo o anoitecer. Mal podia esperar para vê-la...

_Continua..._

(**1) No anime tem um cap q a Tomoyo da um celularzinho de brinquedo pra Sakura para elas poderem se comunicar sempre, é a ele q me refiro!**

**(2) Yuki é uma das tantas empregadas de Tomoyo.**

**(3) Pra quem ñ lembra, no quarto de Tomoyo tem uma sala de vídeo compacta, e era nessa sala q ela via e editava os filmes de Sakura.**

**(4) No 2º filme a Naoko escreveu a peça de teatro q a Sakura ia representar, e na minha fic, desde de então ela não parou de escrever e de vez em quando tem excesso de imaginação e da nisso**.


	4. Chapter 4

_Depois da Chuva vem o Sol..._

_Capítulo 4_

Sakura sentia-se tão feliz por estar ali dançando com Shaoran, que nem percebeu quando Tomoyo se aproximou com sua câmera de vídeo filmando os dois. Sabia que estava chegando na tradicional ora de cortar o bolo como em qualquer festa de aniversário. Mas para Sakura não era uma simples festa era a festa em que completava 15 anos e seu primeiro aniversário que passava com Shaoran.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seus amigos tinham feito tudo aquilo para ela... Parecia um sonho... Aquele dia parecia um sonho... Desde o momento em que acordou...

_Flash Back_

_Quando estava saindo da escola sabia que não precisaria esperar pelas amigas para visitarem Tomoyo, já que elas avisaram que tinham um compromisso completamente esquecido na hora que combinaram com Sakura. Ela até pensou em esperar Rika que só ia falar com um dos professores, só que mudou de idéia quando viu que começava a chuviscar._

_O que achou muito estranho, pois há pouco tempo não aparecia uma nuvem no céu, mas não deu muita importância ao fato. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, afinal sua amiga estava doente... Então achou melhor ir logo para casa de Tomoyo, antes que começasse a chover de verdade e ela tivesse que esperar em algum lugar a chuva diminuir... O que teve que fazer de todo jeito. A chuva virou um verdadeiro temporal e como não queria ficar mais molhada do que já estava, resolveu parar em uma lanchonete qualquer..._

_Qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar quem menos esperava lá..._

_-Eriol? – perguntou incrédula._

_-Bom saber que ainda se lembra de mim, querida Sakura! – comentou com o tom brincalhão._

_-E como eu poderia esquecer da reencarnação do **poderoso Mago Clow?** – perguntou entrando na brincadeira do amigo._

_-Não devia falar isso em voz alta Sakura, alguém pode ouvir! – repreendeu num tom falsamente sério._

_-Claro mestre! – respondeu Sakura imitando o jeito sério de Yue._

_Encararam-se por um tempo e começaram a rir. Rir da brincadeira, do pouco tempo que passaram juntos, aproveitando o reencontro e matando as saudades. Depois de um tempo conversando Sakura quis saber o porquê de Eriol estar ali em Tomoeda depois de tanto tempo:_

_-Que bons ventos o trazem aqui, Eriol? – pergunta Sakura sorrindo._

_-Você nem imagina, querida Sakura! – respondeu Eriol misterioso._

_-Tem razão, por isso perguntei. – falou Sakura dando uma de esperta, mas sem perder aquele jeitinho alegre._

_Eriol apenas continuou sorrindo, mas sem responder a pergunta de Sakura. Afinal, ela era um dos motivos dele ter voltado a pequena Tomoeda. E também tinha assuntos a serem resolvidos no Japão e a pedido de Tomoyo passou na cidadezinha para comemorar o aniversário da nova dona das Cartas Clow._

_Num repente a chuva cessou. Achando que Eriol gostaria de rever Tomoyo, Sakura convidou-o para ir até a casa de Tomoyo saber como a amiga estava. Obviamente ele concordou, fingindo que não sabia do que os amigos aprontavam para ela. Mas não sabia de muita coisa mesmo!..._

_Conversara durante o caminho todo, sobre coisas importantes, sobre futilidades, sobre o passado, sobre magia... Enfim, sobre tudo. Tanto tempo sem se verem, para se encontrarem por um acaso num lugar quaisquer. Mas nem por isso deixou de ser um reencontro importante para os amigos._

_Quando chegaram a casa de Tomoyo era por volta das 16hs da tarde. Andavam tão distraidamente conversando que nem se deram conta quando chegaram na casa desta e ficaram meio surpresos por terem chegado tão rápido..._

_

* * *

_

_Dentro da casa de Tomoyo..._

_-Eles chegaram! – avisou Kero olhando pela janela._

_-Rápido se escondam todos... – comandou Tomoyo ansiosa._

_Ali se encontravam apenas os amigos mais íntimos de Sakura e os familiares para comemorarem os 15 anos de Sakura. Lógico sem o conhecimento desta, já que ela mesma falou que não queria nada do tipo. Mas Tomoyo achava 15 anos uma data muito importante para não ser comemorada. Então armou uma festinha surpresa, mas ainda achando que era pouco para uma debutante. Mais ela sabia os motivos de Sakura para não querer festa... Ou melhor, o motivo. Este tinha nome e sobrenome: Shaoran Lee. Mas já tinha dado um jeitinho para que a festa não fosse adiada e para que fosse o melhor aniversário de Sakura..._

_A campainha tocou, e como o combinado ninguém atendeu. Escutaram o toque da campainha várias vezes, mas a nenhum atenderam. Apenas cada um ficou em seu canto esperando a atitude de um dos dois em abrir a porta e..._

* * *

_Sakura voltou a tocar a campainha, e pela segunda vez só obteve o silêncio de dentro da casa e a permanência da porta fechada. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com a amiga. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido e por isso ninguém estivesse atendido?_

"_E se Tomoyo passou tão mal que tiveram que leva-la ao hospital e eu não fiquei sabendo de nada? Mas mesmo assim teria alguém para atender a porta, afinal Tomoyo tinha várias empregadas". Sakura começou a supor o que poderia ter acontecido para que não atendesse a porta. E isso não ajudou em nada em sua preocupação. Na verdade esses pensamentos só a fizeram ficar mais preocupada..._

_Enquanto Sakura ficava a supor o que provavelmente teria acontecido, Eriol tomou a iniciativa de tentar abrir a porta e para surpresa de ambos, esta estava aberta..._

"_Ai meu Deus, o quê aconteceu para terem deixado a porta aberta?" Se perguntou Sakura. "E se isso for obra de algum fan...fantas...fantasmaaaa?" Assim que pensou nisso, Sakura se esforçou para tira-lo da cabeça. Tremeu só de imaginar algo assim, não queria nem pensar se tivesse sido isso mesmo..._

_Entraram com Eriol um pouco mais na frente, e como estava escuro não viam quase nada da imensa sala de estar da mansão de Tomoyo. Sakura estava preste a adentrar mais na sala para acender a luz, quando esta se acende sozinha e..._

_-SURPRESAAAAA! – várias pessoas saíram de seus esconderijos gritando para um Sakura que... Não sabia como reagir. Pode-se ver várias nuanças de sentimentos confusos no rosto da pequena feiticeira. Era uma mistura de alegria, confusão, espanto e tantos outros sentimentos._

_Também não era para menos. Sakura pode notar um bolo no centro da sala que estava decorada como se fosse aniversário de uma menininha de uns 5 anos de idade. Desde o bolo com glacê rosa cercado de docinhos até aos convidados com chapeuzinhos e línguas de sogra. Eriol que estava mais perto foi o primeiro a abraça-la e desejar feliz aniversário:_

_-Achou que esqueceríamos de uma data tão importante como está, Sakura? – falou sorrindo – Feliz aniversário e parabéns pelos 15 anos! – desejou Eriol a abraçando._

_-Obrigada Eriol! – Sakura agradeceu enquanto retribuía o abraço do amigo – Acho que conseguiu me enrolar direitinho, neh? – disse ainda sorrindo._

_-Parabéns Sakurinha! – falou Tomoyo abraçando Sakura aos pulinhos._

_-Obrigada Tomoyo! – Sakura tentou não demonstrar que estava ficando um pouco sem ar com a agitação da amiga e o quanto estava sem graça por ter sido pega de surpresa._

_Apesar da animação que mostrava Sakura ainda sentia falta de alguma coisa. Ou melhor, de alguém. Depois que entrou melhor na sala falou com todos os amigos e parentes. Todos desejando feliz aniversário e ela sempre agradecendo._

"_Acho que nunca disse tanto obrigada na minha vida..." pensou Sakura um pouco cansada de toda essa agitação. Embora estivesse feliz com a consideração de todos, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em Shaoran. Como sentia saudades dele. E mais uma vez esta comemorando seu aniversário com seus amigos, mas sem seu namorado. Por isso ela bateu o pé dizendo que não queria festa. Não queria passar pela mesma sensação tão conhecida de que estava faltando alguma coisa. Mas como não queria preocupar os seus amigos que se esforçaram para fazer aquela festa para ela, tentou parecer feliz e estar se divertindo._

_Cortaram o bolo e todos estavam se divertindo de por estar vivendo aquela situação, no mínimo, cômica. Um bando de adultos e adolescentes com chapeuzinhos e línguas de sogra comemorando o aniversário de uma linda garota de 15 anos como se estivessem, na verdade, tentando agradar uma garotinha. Mas ninguém parecia incomodado com esse _'pequeno detalhe'

_Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a ir embora deixando apenas Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero (que ficou escondido atrás da cortina, até todos irem embora) e Eriol. De novo, como combinado eles iriam embora e de noite voltariam para a verdadeira festa..._

* * *

_Já fazia um bom tempo que elas estavam no quarto de Tomoyo. Ela fez Sakura experimentar uma porção de vestido de vários tamanhos, cores e modelos. Todos feitos pela Tomoyo para Sakura. Esta, não agüentava mais ficar trocando de vestido como se fossem para um baile ou coisa do tipo._

_-Tomoyo! – chamou Sakura cansada. – Vamos a um baile e você não me falou nada é! – perguntou uma Sakura cansada e começando a ficar exasperada._

_-Ora, Sakurinha. É claro que vamos! – Falou Tomoyo como se estivesse lidando com uma criança. – Por acaso você acha que eu teria feito tantos vestido a toa! – perguntou não se preocupando com a resposta._

_-Vamos a quantos bailes então? – perguntou Sakura duvidando que tantos vestidos fossem só para escolher um em especial._

_-Vamos a apenas um baile Sakura! – afirmou dando um sorrisinho. – Ao seu! – disse enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro para Sakura poder experimentar o próximo vestido. E Tomoyo tinha quase certeza de que Sakura o escolheria para seu baile de 15 anos._

_Tomoyo já tinha planejado o baile todinho. O salão de festas da mansão já estava decorado e o lado de fora anexado a este estava quase proto. Já estaria pronto se a chuva que Eriol invocou de tarde para atrasar Sakura não atrapalhado um pouco na arrumação._

_Não faria bem um Baile de Debutante, com as 15 damas e toda a enrolação de costume. Era algo mais simples, mas não se contentaria se Sakura usasse um vestido comum. Então tratou de fazer varias para ela ter o direito de escolher o que mais lhe agradasse._

_-Então, o que achou? – perguntou Sakura tirando Tomoyo de seus pensamentos. De todos esse foi o que mais agradou a Sakura. Tomoyo notou ao ver as bochechas avermelhadas da amiga._

_-Achou que Shaoran vai adorar te ver nesse vestido... – falou Tomoyo, mas logo se recriminou por ter colocado em palavras o que pensou._

_Sakura ficou meio confusa mais não queria acreditar que tinha entendido direito o que Tomoyo disse. "Tomoyo disse que ele vai adorar o vestido? Ele vai estar na festa? Ele já esta em Tomoeda?" se perguntou Sakura incrédula "Não, devo ter entendido errado o que Tomoyo disse..."._

_Interrupção do Flash Back_

-Posso saber o porque desse sorrisinho? – perguntou Shaoran ao ouvido de Sakura.

Ao ouvir a voz de Shaoran em seu ouvido Sakura sentiu um leve arrepio, mas tratou de responder logo a pergunta do namorado:

-Estava lembrando dos acontecimentos de hoje...

Sakura estava feliz por ter Shaoran finalmente ao seu lado. E não fazia questão de esconder sua felicidade. Não tinha porquê esconder. Estava feliz e queria que todos soubessem disso.

Agora eles estavam andando abraçados pelo jardim da casa de Tomoyo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e matando as saudades sem muita troca de palavras. Apenas trocando olhares. Era só isso que bastava para se entenderem. E não se importavam com as pessoas que passavam por eles e lhes olhavam. Estavam felizes por estarem simplesmente juntos...

_Continua..._

-Olá pessoas! - Diz Kayra, mas ao olhar para a platéia zangada dá um sorriso amarelo e sai correndo.

-Ai ai, ela não tem jeito! – Diz Sakura. Além de demorar a fazer o Shaoran aparecer ainda demora um século para escrever e postar o cap...

-E não fez a gente se beijar uma vez ainda – fala um Shaoran irritado por isso e deixando uma Sakura envergonhada.

-Ah pessoal! Vocês tem que entender que ela é uma pessoa enrolada, preguiçosa (mais do que a Sakura)...

-Ei! – Sakura interrompe Tomoyo meio indignada.

-sem tempo e ainda tendo que cuidar dos estudos, trabalhos e seus compromissos com o vôlei... – continuou Tomoyo falando como se Sakura não a tivesse interrompido.

-Obrigada Tomoyo! – agradece Kayra se escondendo atrás de Tomoyo.

-Obrigada nada! Dez conto! – Fala Tomoyo cruzando os braços...

Kayra: gota!

_Espero q gostem da piadinha (super sem graça) daí de cima._

_Desculpe a demora! Sério msm!_

_Mas o próximo cap vai ser mais rápido, bem mais rápido. Não vou marcar data nem nada, mas naum vai demorar tanto q nem esse._

_Motivos para mim naum escrevelo é o q naum faltava. E o principal é q demos de um baita bloqueio fiquei meio q revoltada (rebelde sem causa e sem calça xD). Nisso so qria saber de vôlei, vôlei, vôlei e mais vôlei. Ai comecei uma fic de InuYasha com a Kagome narrando bem revoltada. Ai comecei a qrer escrever so coisa revoltada, ai larguei (marrom) os estudos e tal... Resultado: a fic demoro pra burru, tirei nota baixa, comecei a cair no vôlei, e meu mundinho meio q desmorono. Então to lutando pra reconstruí-lo e comecei me dedicando aos estudos e a desenrolar essa fic..._

_So isso!_

_Ta acabanuuuu!_

_Povo, apressento a vcs o butanzinhu roxo! Apertem e comentei xD_

_P.S.: Tava cum preguiça de revisar então qualquer erro é culpa minha, qualquer dúvida tirem comigo._

_P.S.2: deixei os e-mails pra mim poder responder aos comentários. E vou responder os do ultimo cap por e-mail tb (pelo menos pra quem eu tiver o e-mail xP)._

_Bjunda!_


	5. Ultimo cap

Depois da Chuva vem o Sol...

Sakura e Shaoran estavam sentados num dos bancos do jardim observando o Sol nascendo devagar e com todo o seu esplendor.

Shaoran, que estava com um braço pousado sobre os ombros de Sakura, puxou-a mais para si. Esta, apenas encolheu-se um pouco, se aconchegando melhor e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Apesar do cansaço e do sono, Sakura está feliz. Esse tinha sido um de seus mais longos e proveitosos dias.

Ali, sendo embalada pelo nascer do Sol e pelo perfume masculino, Sakura se lembrou de quando reencontrou seu namorado.

_# Flash-Back #_

"_Sakura estava no quarto de Tomoyo esperando esta para que pudessem ir a tal festa, quando escutou alguém batendo na porta._

_O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio foi o de ser a Tomoyo. Mas ela bateria para entrar no próprio quarto!_

_Ao escutar batidas mais fortes e insistentes, resolveu abrir de uma vez e descobrir quem seria, e não ficar imaginando._

_Sua surpresa não foi maior quando viu, ali, diante de seus olhos quem menos esperava._

_Sakura se jogou nos braços de Shaoran, não cabendo em si de alegria._

_-Sakura... – chamou sua atenção. – Se continuar me abraçando assim, vou acabar morrendo sufocado. – ele disse de forma descontraída, mas sem conseguir esconder o tom de saudade e carinho._

_Sakura soltou-se de seu abraço, dando um sorriso sem graça ao comentário do namorado._

_Não resistindo, puxou-o para o que planejava ser um simples beijo. Mas acabou sendo onde demonstravam toda a saudade que sentiam pelo outro._

_Já estavam a um bom tempo matando a saudade, quando ouviram uma tossidela. Separam-se, sem graça e olharam pra aquele que os interromperam._

_-Sinto muito lhes atrapalhar, mas acho que devia dividir a Sakura com todos que estão lá em baixo (1) querendo vê-la. – Tomoyo disse com o sorriso doce de sempre, se dirigindo ao Shaoran._

_Desceram, com Tomoyo um pouco à frente e Shaoran e Sakura de mãos dadas um pouco atrás._

_Olhando para Sakura, Shaoran não resistiu em elogiar-lhe._

_-Está mais linda do que nunca! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando um belo sorriso ao admira-la._

_Sakura ficou rubra com aquele elogio, mas sorriu agradecida. Tinha que admitir que aquele vestido da Tomoyo ficou deslumbrante nela._

_Colado – não apertado – até a altura da cintura e soltando-se na saia que ia até seus pés, mostrando muito pouco de sua sandália prata, variando a cor entre um rosinha claro e tons de banco e violeta._

_E ao admitir para si mesma o quanto estava bela - não que Shaoran fica-se muito atrás -, só fez aumentar seus rubor._

_Chegaram a escada, e quando começaram a descer de braços dados, todos pararam para olhar-lhes._

_Mais uma vez, começaram com as ondas de 'Parabéns!' e 'Feliz aniversário!' a qual Sakura respondia com simples sorrisos e balançar de cabeça._

_A festa realmente começou e ela se divertia muito. Ora dançando solta, ora dançando acompanhada de Shaoran, ou de suas amigas, ou seu irmão – que ficou de cara fechada à noite toda, ainda não acostumado com o relacionamento dos dois._

_Cantaram o tradicional 'Parabéns, pra você', só que desta vez à meia-noite. E continuaram a se divertir até que a casa começou a esvaziar, por volta de umas 3hs da manhã."_

E agora estavam ali: Sakura dormindo encostada no ombro de Shaoran, e este observando a serenidade de seu sono.

Observando aquela cena, de sua amiga feliz dormindo no ombro de seu amado, cortou a imagem e desligou sua câmera.

Estava feliz por presenciar sua amiga tão calma e serena como há muito tempo não via.

-Não é melhor deixa-los a sós, não! – Eriol perguntou num tom de afirmação, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Sim – respondeu Tomoyo, sorrindo abertamente. – Me acompanha? – perguntou se virando em direção de sua casa.

Eriol apenas confirmou com a cabeça e seguiram em silencio até esta.

Mas apesar das poucas palavras, Tomoyo sabia que tinha ao seu lado mais do que um amigo (2).

Porém isso, já é uma outra história...

**N/A:**

**Olá, olá!**

**Finalmente chegamos ao final (do que era pra ser) dessa pequena história.**

**Adorei escrever esse capítulo, pois pude trabalhar algo que nunca foi meu forte: descrição.**

**E depois porque finalmente consegui escrever esse capítulo (depois de milhares tentativas).**

(1) Eu imagino, que uma casa grande como a de Tomoyo, tenha dois andares no mínimo e que os quartos devem ficar no segundo andar inclusive o da Tomoyo.

(2) _Você que sabe!_

Como não sei dizer se prefiro os dois como um casal ou se prefiro eles como amigos, coloquei essa frase exatamente com a intenção de ter dois sentido.

"_Mas apesar das poucas palavras, Tomoyo sabia que tinha ao seu lado mais do que um amigo, tinha um irmão."_

Este, ou o de "amor da minha vida" (mas não ficou legal como a de cima, então não coloquei).

Então vocês que decidem: se preferirem eles como um casal, imaginem eles como um casal; se preferirem eles como amigos (quase irmãos) os coloquem assim.

**Comentários finais:**

**Agradeço sinceramente a todos que leram, acompanharam e/ou comentaram.**

**E dedico essa fic (por inteira) a Maru, minha marida (xP), amiga e companheira, que agüentou eu a perturbando pra me dar idéias e me impediu de deletar a fic.**

**Agradeço também Yuri-chan, minha 'filhinha' querida que revisou a fic pra mim n.n (junto com a marida).**

**E agradeço a...**

**MIM!**

**Que finalmente escreve esse capítulo e conseguir faze-lo até a data em que me impus!**

**Brigada povo!**

**Uchiha Kayra, 01/04/2006. **

**P.S.: Ainda vou revisa essa fic e corrigir todos os erros grotescos que coloquei ò.ó.**

**P.P.S.: As respostas das reviews vou colocar no meu blog www(ponto)kayrahiyana(ponto)blogmais(ponto)com assim que ele voltar a funcionar. Obs.: e quando isso acontecer vou mudar o end de acordo com meu nick aki no site.**


End file.
